


Happily Ever After

by smnthsky



Series: Meant to be or Who we love? [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Billdip Week, Break Up, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mabifica Week, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smnthsky/pseuds/smnthsky
Summary: He saw him, dripping on the pavementHe held him; melting with himShe saw her, turning into ashesShe embraced her; burning with her
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Series: Meant to be or Who we love? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815085
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> This is the part two of One Last Time! Please read that first before this one so it will make sense :)

Five years after.

They were happy. 

They were satisfied. 

They were loved. 

She loved him dearly, feed him, comfort him. He loved her dearly, dress her, kiss her. They were a perfect couple for the public to see.

Yes, there were sour times. They will have an argument. They sleep in different rooms. They don't come home. They shout and fight. This won't stop unless someone will apologize, most of the time it's the husband who's the loser. But it's fine.

This is perfectly fine.

Pacifica waited for her husband to get home by eleven as always. She doesn't get it why does he always get home late? Even though, he's just an office worker? He's not some journalist who needs to stay at the office to print and stuff. She never questioned, she trusts him.

She clenched her phone tightly. This is getting a bit troublesome. She thought, sighing and played with her hair. She doesn't mind staying up late at all. More or less, she's used to it.

But that doesn't mean it's fine for her to wait so late like this.

Her eyes lingers at the food wrapped up at the other side of the table. The food is cold... The food that she always makes for him gone cold again, as usual. She sighed heavily and looked at the time.

"It's past eleven!" She exclaimed, standing up from her seat and opening her phone to call Dipper. It is already twelve.

The endless rings of the phone came and she hated it. She worry too much and she wanted to trust him. Yet why she couldn't just stay still?

I am his wife after all. This is my job. She convinced herself, pushing the dirty thoughts out of her head.

Finally, he picked up almost for almost like a year. She didn't even bothered waiting for his greeting or excuses.

"Dipper! Where are you? It's already twelve and you're not home!" She exclaimed, trying to sound concerned and worried but anger is topping those two.

The other man in the line sighed, exhausted. "Hon. Please wait, okay? There was an accident so it's traffic." He replied.

Pacifica rolled her eyes. "You could have turn to a different road."

And here we go again... Dipper leaned back, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look, dear, I'll be back, I promise, okay? Just go to bed without me." He said in a rush.

The line is moving so he has to drive or else the cars behind him will crush him. "I have to go, okay? I'll see you soon. Go to bed. Love you!" He exclaimed and ended the call.

"Dipper! Do-" Her words didn't reached.

Pacifica gripped on her phone and leaned back at the chair. Her palm in her forehead, trying to calm herself down. Why does he have to be so dense? It doesn't even make any sense to her. She understand his state. But she can't seem to let herself chill unless Dipper is safe and sound here at home, which is wrong for her but it feels so right for her.

Recently, on weekends, they have this routine on waking up together, making breakfast together, sometimes taking a bath together, afterwards they'll either go somewhere to enjoy their day (either a trip to an art gallery nearby or just watching a movie). Then, they will go home and carry on like usual. It's a tradition that they both made to not lose spark between them, letting them have each other's support always. But...

Why is this happening? We're doing everything right, right? Pacifica clenched her jaw, keeping the screams or possibly the sniffles inside her. 

She sat up, her back straight and chin up. She won't cry again. She won't let herself get torn by this again. Despite doing that tradition, it seems more like a routine now than a special something between them. It's more like a hassle than a relief for them. Dipper showing every weekend that he rather sleep in and rest, but Pacifica will always push him to get up and force him to go out with her, afraid that she'll lost him. When she did managed to get him out, he always shows lack of interest or any energy at all.

At first, Pacifica thought that maybe he's just really that tired. She knows how demanding the company is to him. She's the one actually who suggested this job since it pays more than his job as an editor of a paranormal magazine that nobody actually reads for. She's okay with that job but it doesn't pay the bills! That's why she suggested this current job that Dipper is doing. So at first, she lets him rest, lets him sleep in, miss few of their traditions but it only seems to get worse to worse.

Pacifica stands up from her seat and began pacing on her feet. Her bundled hair in a low and messy bun sways as she walks, her chin down and fingers holding that chin. Her mind racing of thoughts and possible solutions to this... problem of their's.

Her eyes gazed at the cold meal, she scowls at it and left the room, feeling nauseated. She passed by the full body mirror. She paused in front of it.

Pacifica stands tall, her composure still yet exhausted. She expected to gain a few pounds yet gotten lighter due to stress. Her hair messy and disorientated just like the features of her face. Her complexion paler than usual, wrinkles showing through her make up, visible dark circles under her eyes and chapped lips. Her body lean and thin, that was once beautiful but now fragile and sick looking. Especially with her purple shirt and long pale violet skirt that ends below her knees. She only now noticed that her dirty apron is still tied above that skirt. She couldn't stand tall anymore.

She lets out a shaky breath, hesitantly, she raised her left hand and placed it against the cold exterior of the mirror. Oh, this is still me, she depressingly thought. She hoped. She hopes. That this was just a picture or some kind of illusion. Oh, but she is so wrong. She gritted her teeth as her eyes flared against the glass. 

"This isn't me. This isn't me. Why am I not happy? Why am I not smiling?" Her voice cracked in the heavy silence that seems to envelope her. She hates this silence. She hates this body. She hates herself.

She expected tiredness on this part of life. She expected arguments, fights, and petty misunderstandings. But how come whenever they try to reconcile or talk, it wasn't the same anymore? How come whenever she tried to do things the right way, it wasn't enough anymore? Why is she so angry, so frustrated, so sad, to the extent she wanted to do anything to bring back the life she had back then? The life that was full of life and surprises from her husband. The life that seems doesn't tie her down into the ground and let her rot in that place because of some stupid ring---

Her gaze hardens when she saw that golden band around her ring finger. 

It was because of this stupid marriage. It was because they left their single lives and joined together a tad bit early. It was because Pacifica gave it her all but Dipper couldn't seem to do the same for her. For his damn wife. He couldn't seem to let go of his wistful thinking of mysteries to enjoy a romance drama that they will binge watch for weeks. He couldn't let go of those teasing insults when they were teens. He couldn't hold her like he used to when they were just childish lovers. He couldn't seem put out his heart anymore to only notice that his heart is gone and--- in ashes.

By this time, Pacifica couldn't handle the tears and just watched her eyes flare at that ring, at that chain that holds her down into this misery. Her eyes glistened with tears as they continue to fall like rain drops on a stormy night. Oh, it was her usual break down again, that's what she mostly thought every time she looks at a mirror and cry over and over and over at their same problems. But, this time, she knows that this wasn't a break down anymore. 

This was a cry for help.

Her face dulled up, feeling so blank--- so nothing. That it scares her so much. 

She continue to stare at that golden ring. Her heart hammering against her chest and she feels like vomiting with her insides twisting and turning into tight knots. Oh, how twisted can this be? She wallows on her sorrows. Is this possible? Am I really not happy with what we have now? Have I been lying to myself this whole time? Her thoughts spilling just like her tears that slides and drops to the wooden floor.

"Oh... I look so horrible." She whispers at the reflection of herself in that mirror.

With those words, her left hand balled as her face relieves their color and control, turning from dull to something alarming and... alive. 

"I'm not happy. I'm not happy. I'm not happy with this life. I'm not happy with Dipper." She mutters, almost like chanting, almost like confessing a sin.

Oh, she is confessing a sin. Such a horrible thought coming through her tired mind. She's confessing that she doesn't feel the same. She's confessing that she isn't ready to live her whole life with Dipper. She---

"I don't love him anymore."

It all took years and courage to even say those words. She can feel her shoulders weight lightening up, almost like she was doing something so horrible, like she was carrying a dead body around her shoulders. Oh, how is she relieved that finally she said it. That finally she can slowly accept this?

But that relief quickly washed away as her heart started screaming at her.

"Break it. Break it. Break this bond. You're not good for him. He is not good for you. Break it. Break it."

Her balled fist tightens and with one breath in, she smashed the glasses with one hard punch.

"You're hurting. You're breaking. This is good. You're doing good. You're hurting."

Her heart is right. She watched the mirror cracked like an earthquake in a tremor, shaking and break, just like herself now. Her heart is right. She listens as the broken mirror pieces falls at her feet, like an offering for her horrible yet so good sin. Her heart is right. She feels the blood trickle down from her knuckles to the tips of her perfectly manicured finger nails. 

Her heart is right. That all matters.

"Pacifica!?"

*=*

The rain was starting to pour when Dipper finally got out from that traffic jam. Apparently, a bus hit a truckload of sand and made quite a number of mess in the road. But the enforcers managed to keep the jam faster, also, no injured citizens! That's a good book to him for sure.

He turns off the engine as he his messenger bag from the passenger seat in haste. It was already around 1:30 am and knowing his wife, he is sure that he's in a deep trouble and a lot of scolding. Maybe even punishing him with sleeping at the couch. 

His lips slips out a dreamy sigh. Even a couch to sleep on feels like a dream, he thought, almost tripping himself on his way to the door.

His feet stands still behind the door as his hand hovers at the bronze and always used knob. 

Dipper Pines breathes in and slowly breathes out. He needs to calm down before meeting face to face with his wife. He can't explode again in front of her, when he did that one time, Pacifica was in tears and looks so heartbroken. It was a sight he regrettably took some kind of hope that finally, maybe, she'll finally get tired of him and left him yet a part of him can't do so knowing that he became so dependent on her.

That's why he feels so distant. That's why he feels so down. That's why there is so much regret and exhaustion seeping out from his mind that he couldn't keep it from leaking anymore. That's why he needs to calm down and let fate do its job.

He stopped his thinking though when he heard a piece of glass breaking and cracking. His heart almost stopped but his mind came up with many situations. What if there was a burglar? What if a murderer decided to hide in our house with Pacifica all alone inside? What if Pacifica got herself hurt? He quickly opens the door and forced his freezing feet inside, looking through the hall to see the dimmed lights.

Dipper throws his things at the floor and went on his way to the dining room, to see on the corridor is Pacifica looking at the broken mirror with her face dark and blank as her blood drips from her knuckles.

His blood rushed and pushed his voice out, sounding at least concerned to her welfare, "Pacifica!?" It came out like a question than a concerned tone.

Pacifica didn't moved at her spot but she did heard him. Oh, how she loathed to hear his voice now. The corner of her lips turned up into a loop side grin, looking insane. This was the time. This is the time.

Dipper walks to her, eyes searching for her's. His body tensed and tired like he could collapse at any minute but forced himself to wake up since he doesn't want to wake up his half face bleeding due to the broken mirror at their feet. 

He cautiously put a hand on her arm, shaking her slightly, "hon, Pacifica, what happened?" His eyes trails down at the blood, wincing, "nevermind that, we should get that treated---"

"Nevermind that? Really? You really don't want to ask why the hell did I do this? Why in god's name I fucking punched a good mirror? Really, Dipper? You won't ask?" Pacifica's voice was so cold and chilling that when she turns away to pull his hand away from her shoulder and looked at him straight to the eyes.

It sends shivers down to Dipper's spine. He felt scared and intrigued. But health is always a safety first here, that's her rule and he's just following so she won't combust again in front of him! Now she's mad for doing what she wants? He bites back his tongue, forcing himself to be good.

"We need to get you wrapped up first, hon." He sweetly stated, lips curving into a soft smile but to turn out only to be dry like Sahara desert.

Pacifica's death stare didn't cared about the blood on her hand right now. She steps away, her eyes glazed with her previous tears but still foggy and feeling sad until now. Oh, she feels so sad it's like a miracle. She's feeling something besides fake happiness and forced disappointment. She's genuinely sad for her and for him.

"I don't want to do this anymore, Dipper." She said, voice croaky and tight like someone placed a twig on her throat. She feels confessing everything now. But this time, she's confessing it in front of her god.

Dipper's eyes widen, mixing with horror and a glimpse of relief that seems to hide away from the terrifying cloud that swims on his eyes. He's confused. Did he do something wrong?

"Pacifica---" He tried to reach out to her but only to feel like she's walking away from him. "What do you mean?" His question came to a whisper.

"Oh, Mason, she doesn't want you anymore. What a relief. What a relief. You are free. You have your freedom. What a relief."

His heart seems to stop beating when she said those words. His mind keeps racing on things like what did he do? He did everything right if he isn't mistaken? He did everything she wanted?

Pacifica glares at him. Her face darkens at the question as if he questioned something so offensive. "I meant what I said, Dipper. I can't do this anymore. I can't continue living my life with you anymore. I can't let myself suffer in this miserable life that we both created for both of ourselves!" She furrowed her eyebrows, eyes flaring with anger and disappointment. "I did everything for you, Dipper. I gave you my firsts. I gave you my life. I gave you myself. I gave you everything I could give to you. Yet. Yet fucking yet. You never appreciated every single one of them. Maybe you did, but now it just feels so obligated. It feels like everything is so plastic between us. Everything feels so cold and distant, especially you!" She yells, her heart breaking in every word yet it feels so good to break.

It feels so good to see Dipper look so confused and depressed. He deserves it. He deserves every damn word. She thought with such glee.

"Oh, Dipper, I'm so tired of this. I can't keep up with this charade anymore. I can't keep kissing you and having sex with you when I can't feel anything besides the constant dull ache of pleasure and more exhaustion." She fiercely stares back at him, pushing herself to break this bond, this already broken marriage more.

"I don't love you anymore!"

That was enough to put Dipper back in motion. His mind still racing with unsaid words, with unsaid complaints, with unsaid insults. He can't keep up with her heart. Is that the reason why he feels so depressing and feeling so much regret? Is that why every time he wakes up and sees her face, he can only think that this day is another day? Is that why he feels so dull and painful on the edge because he feels the same way too?

But, what's going to happen to him now? What will happen to him now that Pacifica doesn't want him anymore? What is he going to do? What's his plan? Dipper staggered at his spot, taking a step back with his hand on his forehead. "I--- I don't---" understand, he mentally finishes.

Pacifica felt nothing but wasted moments and time as she look at her once love of her life. With any sympathy that he could muster. She pushed him away, off their house, off her life, off her heart.

"Go away and leave me alone, Dipper. I don't want to see that ungrateful face every again." Yet her words snaps the final thread between them.

With that, Dipper takes off, running to nowhere, his clothes soaked in a minute he ran under the stormy night. His heart long dead but only to feel dead when his once love of his life finally cuts the thread between them. His mind still running and reaching out to something, to someone.

His face fell as he let the rain drops hides his fresh tears that streams on his swollen yet painless cheeks. 

"Where are you going? Where are you heading? You're alone. You're wet. But you're free. What are you going to do? Where will you be heading?"

How can he rely to his mind that seems to feel delighted to his situation right now? Maybe because he actually feels happy to be free. Maybe he actually feels relieved that she got mad. Maybe he actually feels hopeful that he can do what he wants for him. Even when he feels so alone and barren. Maybe this is for the best.

But for now, he let himself wallow to his wasted moments and time. 

How can this be? How can this happen? Most of all, how is he so delighted by this? Yes. He wanted to break off things, but not like the situation he is now. He expected a talk between coffees or something entirely proper and right. Not something like this, like Pacifica telling him to never show his ungrateful face ever again because that's genuinely impossible at the moment. After all, with things right now. It seems like they are way headed to divorce. 

Dipper slows his running, just letting himself soak under the rain. He can feel his clothes stick into his body and he shivered at the cold atmosphere. He glanced down to his left hand, his golden band still glowing to show that this ring holds no more meaning to him. Even days ago, he felt mo more connection with it. Just some accessory that seems appropriate to wear when you're legally married. 

He likes the idea of divorce. Loves the idea, probably. But he's too terrified to bring the topic up, after all, he knows that Pacifica gave it all her all in this relationship. She had to fight to her parents to show them that Dipper is someone she really wants to be with. However, looks like her parents were right about him all along. He tried to be good, he tried to be the husband she wants him to be, but as long he does that, he's losing himself in that charade.

It was getting intoxicating and tight.

Dipper lifts his left hand up to the sky, gazing at it blankly. He doesn't know if he's still crying or not anymore. One thing is for sure though.

Despite their break up now, Dipper still cares for Pacifica, probably like a friend or someone he really appreciates, and he can't just leave her alone at a time like this.

That's why he pulled out his phone, thank God for waterproof cellphone cases, and called the most sanest person he knows available to be awake at a time like this.

"Hey, Mabes?"

*=*

As soon as Dipper explained what happened, Mabel grabbed her coat and boots, designed by yours truly, then made a run for it. Of course, not forgetting her wallet, keys, and her trusty phone that never leaves her side. People was surprised that they didn't expect her to be the one who's obsessed with technology. They always assumed that Dipper is the techy one. Well, in this time line, they assumed wrong.

She turns on the engine and begins to her journey. The raining pouring heavily yet still cars are out here, despite the rain and the time. She clenched her hand on the steering wheel. The nauseating feeling on her chest of just thinking what the hell happened between them now. Dipper didn't tell her anything just a vague statement of:

"Just be there for her, please. You're the only one she won't push away. And we both know that you can take care of her better than me."

Those words that stings pain and desperation. Yet knowing Dipper, she can hear hints of relief in between his words. But she doesn't want to think that this problem between them finally resurfaced and decided that maybe it's good for them to leave each other. She doesn't want to think that at all yet here she is, frowning with all her might but her heart hammering against her chest from anticipation and excitement. 

She doesn't want to expect yet she wants it to happen. However, she feels so guilty for being so happy at the thought that maybe that Happy Couple™ finally broke things off. That she's so damn happy that Pacifica is crying and so helplessly broken that she has no other people to turn to but to her.

Mabel is delighted. So, badly, gratefully, delighted to this situation. It's almost scary with her eyes glinting with mischief and her lips curving into a huge smile instead of feeling sad and angry to her twin brother for leaving the greatest woman in the whole wide world. She's so happy that it almost like obsession. 

While her mind and heart battling over this new found possibility, Mabel finally arrived in front of the used to be happy couple's house. She must have passed her usual speed limit since she usually takes an hour to get by their house. Her heart froze when she also noticed a few glimpse of orangey blaze inside the house.

"Holy shit, she won't attempt suicide, right?" She muttered the question to herself as she kills the engine and made a run for it inside their house.

Mabel was thanking every god and supreme being alive that the door was open but cursed thinking Pacifica could get robbed or hurt so easily! How can that self important woman be so careless now? She groans inwardly and started screaming Pacifica's name. Her voice lacing with worry and race. The house wasn't entirely burning since after all it is still raining. 

She followed the smoke and covered her nose when finally she passed by the broken mirror and its pieces on the floor. Her body froze and felt her body went cold when she noticed the drops of blood in those pieces and through the wooden floor. 

"Oh god--- oh god--- Pacifica! Dammit!" Mabel forced herself to run and went straight to the oozing burning kitchen that she always know the favorite room of Pacifica.

Mabel coughed as she pulls out her handkerchief, covering her mouth and nose, but it wasn't enough. This'll do for now, she thought. Forcing her eyes open through the thick smoke, that is apparently coming from the oven that is baking something? I have to stop the smoke first... There's already fire seeping out from the inside! Just what was she doing!? She frantically ranted in her mind as she remembers where she last saw the fire extinguisher (beside the refrigerator). 

She never thought she'll be a fire woman by now. She tied the ends of her handkerchief behind her head, so she can use both of her hands. After tying up, she reads the instructions in haste and quickly did what the instructions instructed her to do. Thank God she knows french. Just why the hell did these idiots bought a french instructed fire extinguisher!? Her head is already hurting of this idiocy. 

After a few whishing and poofing, finally, the fire ceased and the smoke is slowly whisking away with the heavy rain and its cold wind. Mabel wipes a sweat off her brow, throwing the empty can of the extinguisher on the floor. 

"Jesus Christ--- I didn't went and studied in France just to learn french translated instructions in your damn fire extinguisher, Dipper." She ranted with her face angered and pointed. Now, her boots are covered with the white stuff and she has to clean it later on.

While she was ranting under her breath, the person she was searching for was by the door. Leaning against the arc of the arc door. The Pacifica now looks more relaxed but the tiredness are peeking through her features. Her hair now is on her shoulders and her left hand which was dripping with blood earlier is now half assed placed with band aids than bandages. 

She stepped inside the room, her voice croaky and tired, "Mabel?" She calls out.

As soon as Mabel heard her voice. She turned around to see her love in such a pitiful state. "Oh, Pacifica!" She exclaims as she runs to her, arms wide. 

Their body mashed together, arms around each other like a life line. Oh, Pacifica never felt so much warmth. She tightened her hold to Mabel around her torso, afraid to let go. She mumbles her name, a small voice like a child in pain. Mabel bites her lip, arms around the blond's neck, she placed her hand on the other's head while the other at the shoulder. 

"Are you okay? Did you know there was a fire?" Mabel asked, forcing her voice to be fine.

Pacifica nods.

"Who did it? Was there a robber? Are you hurt!?" Mabel pulls Pacifica away. Her eyes frantically scanning on the other woman's body, searching for injuries to see her left hand with the half assed band aids. She visibly paled. "Oh my god--- it was your blood---" She pulls out her phone, was about to call 911 when Pacifica literally slaps her hand in haste.

"Don't! I did this to myself!" Pacifica yelled, quickly regaining her tone.

Mabel froze at those. Waiting for Pacifica to continue.

The blond sighs, letting her shoulders fall. "I... I ended things with Dipper tonight." She said, the heavy burden weighing off. "I couldn't handle it anymore! I'm so tired of exerting efforts when he doesn't! And he's been so distant and it just makes me sick! Every time I ask him to talk, he just brush me off like it won't matter to me!" She clenched her hands, glaring at the floor. "I'm not happy with him anymore, Mabel! I was but not anymore--- I feel so, so, relieved when I told him that I don't love him anymore... I feel ecsatic, even." Her lips twitched into a loopy smile. Her eyes blood shot and unfocused, like she was the whole damn reason why this happened.

Mabel, of course, didn't knew everything. But she does know that they are over by what Dipper told her. And she knows his brother very well, she could hear hints of relief in his voice when he brought the news. 

She watched Pacifica calm herself down, breathing in and out. Her right hand brushing on her left, "I hated myself when I saw my reflection at the mirror. It wasn't me. I wasn't me. And it hurts so bad that I'm losing myself through this marriage, that's why I ended it. I had to, to save myself." She paused, "I took off my ring and let it burn in the oven. I wasn't in my right mind... I know that now but I just feel like I want to burn, Mabes. I just want to let myself engulfed by the fire, just how I let myself burn out to Dipper." Her last words were just a whisper, almost like a secret between the two.

Mabel watched her, just watched her. Her eyes swallowing the sight of this beautiful chaos that her brother left for her. In the back of her mind, she feels like maybe Dipper knows that she loves Pacifica more than him. That's why he felt so guilty every time she visits them for dinner. Maybe he always knew that she loves her. 

Dipper gave Pacifica to her because he knows that Mabel will always take care of her better and lovingly than him.

And she will. She always will.

Mabel steps into Pacifica's personal bubble, looking down to her gorgeous ocean eyes that always seems to drown herself in them. She hesitantly brushed her hand on Pacifica's cheek, smiling softly. As if asking for permission.

Pacifica, who just wanted warmth, leans into the touch and to Mabel's heat. She embraced the other around her torso, her head on Mabel's neck, breathing in her scent. Just wallowing the heat. It feels nice. Oh, it feels very nice.

"Don't leave me, Mabel..." She whispered between clenched teeth.

Mabel pressed a ghost kiss on top of Pacifica's golden locks, murmuring sweet nothings that the other will never hear. She sighs, in heaven.

"I'll never leave you, Paz. I'll be your warmth." She confessed.

Pacifica smiles, a genuine one. 

*=*

The raining continues to rage on. The dark sky looming over the atmosphere, he feels mocked by the damn weather. He even feels trickle of rain even though he's under the shelter of an abandoned bus stop. He wasn't completely alone though. There are still cars or trucks passing by the bus stop, paying him no mind.

The lights flashing pass him as they drive across his shadow. The splashing sounds of the water as the tires screeches against the wet road. It feels so therapeutic for him. Well, he loves the rain, but right now, he kinds despises it since he's cold and shivering in a metal bus stop on who knows where.

Dipper sighs heavily, can't believe that he let himself get lost just because he feels emotionally lost and physically drained by the rain and all of the running and walking. He sits on the metal slot, letting his legs rest for a short moment. He needs to think everything through again.

Dipper Pines is now emotionally divorced. Well, soon enough, they will have it in legal terms and he can't wait for it. But for now, he knows that he's still legally married so--- he still have boundaries. He accepted that Pacifica doesn't love him anymore and he accepted it that he doesn't love her anymore too. But he still cares about her, that's why he called Mabel to be with his ex-wife. Besides, his sister can take care of Pacifica way better than him. He just wished that maybe he should've thought of that earlier. Now, his only problem is that he's been emotionally dependent on Pacifica that right now, he has no idea what to do with himself. Of course, he knows he needs a proper place to stay but there are no nearby motels or anything proper to stay in. This is why he doesn't like huge neighborhoods. 

He sits uncomfortable at the metal plank. His ass cold and unbearably shivering against it. He feels like he is seating on a block of ice. But he'll tolerate it for the sake of drying off in the cold air of the night.

Dipper sighs heavily, feeling so lost. 

After a few moments, Dipper was about to leave the bus stop and join the pouring rain again when a brightly yellow car screeched in front of him, the engine loud but smooth. It didn't slip off Dipper's mind that the car was literally too yellow even in the dark night. He steps back, alert in case there's thugs who'll pull in him and get killed or something.

When the car's engine stopped running. Dipper made a run for it, his heart hammering against his chest and mind screaming and literally not helping on his situation right now. 

But apparently, his legs are that tired that he woobled and closed his eyes to feel the impact of the wet pavement.

However, a huge warm grip was around Dipper's bicep, managing to catch him before he even falls face first. His body froze, thinking how fucked he is right now. He just felt relieved earlier and now he's going to die by morning. He swallowed thickly as another grip was met on his other arm, tight and shaking.

Dipper's body was turned and faced to a familiar face in front of him.

His cold brown eyes met those golden orbs that's too good to be those person's eyes, yet he feel his body visibly relaxed when the only person he knows that has those eyes and who is way too obsessed with yellow is the one who caught him falling.

He can feel his wet lips from the rain quirks up, obviously surprised despite the worry written in Bill Cipher's face. 

"Bill---"

"What the hell, Dipper!?" Bill practically yelled on his face. His tone rough and croaky like he was crying earlier. Because he was ever since Mabel called him earlier that Dipper ran out and she has no idea where he is.

Since an hour ago, Bill was driving in his top speed all through the area in search of Dipper. Despite living outside their town and he's pretty confident that he broke speed limits when he drove here around, he didn't care. Besides, his money can make them go all away. But not this idiot, not this dazed paranormal-addict. No one can replace this.

He can still remember his face after all the years. He can still trace the freckles and moles that scattered on his cheeks and down to his collarbone. He can still feel the warmth radiating from his body, how it always calms him down. He still remembers Dipper's voice and whole being. He still knows.

Bill feels like breaking down again. But he held it in, not daring to collapse in front of his love. Instead, he glares at the confused but relieved brunet in front of him.

"Well? Are you not going to explain yourself, Pines?" He pressed, both angry and worried.

Dipper can only feel happiness when he saw and hears Bill's everything. He feels so warm and right and safe that he doesn't even care if he feels so happy to what he will be saying next.

"Pacifica and I are over." He stated, voice unusually high.

Bill froze to that announcement. His chest tight as his stomach went into dozen knots. Wow. Since then he always surprises me, I guess until now. He tried to find a joke into that statement but to only realize that he wasn't and that's why Mabel was with Pacifica and her voice is strangely too happy despite her brother missing.

He frowns, forced himself to. "I'm sorry, Pine Tree---"

"Oh, please, don't!" Dipper chirped, "I am actually relieved that finally she cut us off! I've been thinking about it for a long time and well, I never found a chance to talk about it. I guess she just couldn't take it anymore and exploded on me. We're over, Bill. I can be myself again. I can do what I want. I can write again. I don't have to go some movie every weekend or have pancakes every Tuesday because it's a damn tradition that we made. I'm finally free, Bill." His voice happy and hopeful to what may happen soon.

But, the negativity came faster. His face fell, so does his tone. "What am I going to do now? I don't have a place to go to. I can't go back to my house. Pacifica is there, she said to never show my ungrateful face in front of her again. It's the only thing I can do after everything I put her through, Bill. What am I going to do? I don't know what to do--- should I continue my job? Should I resign? Should I go straight to the law firm---"

"Dipper!" Bill yelled again. He shakes Dipper's body that was tensed earlier but now relaxed when he snapped him out. Dipper looked at Bill's wet hair, only to realize that they were still standing under the rain, "Bill---"

Before he even continue, Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper's wet form, tight and assured. He can still feel his heartbeat beating fast like some adrenaline rush. When he just knew that Dipper is single again and lost. He feels so wrong that he could just take advantage of this weak and fragile state that he has. He bites his lip, guilty but mischevious. He loves him better than Pacifica. He loves him better than anyone elses. He knows Dipper better than anyone else. No one can take care of Dipper than him.

Dipper is his and his only.

"I'm here, Dipper. You're not alone. I can help you if you'll let me." He said, his voice soft and sweet against Dipper's cold ear.

Dipper instinctively placed his hands on Bill's huge back, digging his fingers on that said back. Now, he can feel his tears running down on his cheeks again. He can't believe that all he needs is someone to say those words and be grounded again. 

"I--- I don't know how to go--- I'm so lost, Bill--- what am I supposed to do?" He stuttered between short intake of breathes.

Bill placed a ghost kiss on Dipper's shoulder blade, whispering I love you's that will never be heard. He smiles, in heaven.

"I'm here, Dipper---"

"Mason."

And Bill knew that Dipper trusts him with his whole life with that name.

"You're safe now, Mason. I'm here for you." He whispered.

Despite the heavy rain and Dipper's cold body, he feels so much warmth from Bill that he feels in cloud nine.

Dipper sighs, content and safe in these arms.

*=*

"I would like to be the air that inhabits you for a moment only. I would like to be that unnoticed and that necessary."

\- Margaret Atwood

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! I really appreciate it!


End file.
